


afterwards

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 3: Pillow talk“How are you feeling angel?” he asked, before placing another kiss onto his forehead.“Really great Crowley. A bit tired, exhausted, and happy that you’re here.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	afterwards

Crowley let out a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs, spreading out all over the bed, while Aziraphale was lying in the corner of it. His head was on the pillow, and the angel couldn’t help but smile as he saw how adorable Crowley looked as he was hogging their bed. Beautiful, gorgeous. He was all those words.

As he had stretched, the sheets had been pulled down, revealing a bit of his nude figure.

“Dear, you’re spreading out again.”

“Sorry angel, just give me a moment, you know I gotta stretch after.”

Aziraphale nodded, before he snapped his finger, using a miracle to open a window, it was getting warm, and he needed a cool breeze for the night, Crowley was a cranky sleeper if it got too warm, him having the higher body heat.

Crowley continued to stretch for about half a minute, and then gave Aziraphale some space, he immediately jumped closer, and Crowley pressed a kiss onto his forehead, while Aziraphale began to run his fingers through Crowley’s ginger locks. He felt warm and happy being so near him.

“How are you feeling angel?” he asked, before placing another kiss onto his forehead.

“Really great Crowley. A bit tired,  _ exhausted _ , and happy that you’re here.”

Aziraphale felt how Crowley carefully embraced him, hugging his own bare torso just a bit too tight, not that he minded. Crowley was so warm against his own body.

“You really know how to flatter a demon.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I’m in your bed.”

Silence followed, all while Aziraphale kept playing with Crowley’s hair, while the two shared the occasional, tired kiss. It was sweet and relaxing, and all the worries of the outside world was gone.

“Your hair is so soft, I love playing with it.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”


End file.
